


Heart of a saint, life of a sinner

by BlakeYousoro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Break Up, Character Death, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Hospital, M/M, Multi, Short Fics, Unrequited Love, character injury, expect a lot of crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro
Summary: A collection of very short Haikyu one shots! These are all based off of prompts I find on twitter, but feel free to suggest things in the comments if you want to!Each Ship gets its own chapter!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. 1. Hinata/Kageyama

“Something doesn’t feel right.”

“What are you talking about, Hinata?” Tobio stopped in his tracks, holding the ball close to his chest. Hinata wasn’t looking at him. Why wouldn’t he look at him anymore?

“Something doesn’t feel right- This doesn’t feel right. I’ve... I’ve met someone else.”

The ball dropped.


	2. 2. Daichi/Yui

“Yui? Yui wait!-“ Daichi ran down the corridor after her, half dressed and out of breath. “It’s not what it looked like-“ 

Yui stopped in her tracks. Tears clouded her vision. Her heart felt heavy, and broken. She turned around, and looked at Daichi. She took a shaky breath. She wasn’t going to let him see how much it hurt.

“Oh, really? It wasn’t what it looked like? It sure looked like you and- and Sugawara were having a lot of fun.” Her voice broke halfway through, but she tried to sound like she didn’t care. It didn’t work, however. Her tears said it all.

Daichi felt his heart ache. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. He didn’t intend to kiss Suga- It just happened. Spur of the moment. He didn’t intend for it to go so far. He didn’t mean for this to happen.

“Yui I-“

“No.” She cut him off. “Save it. I don’t want to hear it. We’re done, okay? Have a nice life with Sugawara, Sawamura.” She turned her back to him, and slowly walked away.

“Yui...”

“... You know what, Daichi?” She stopped once more. She gave a soft, broken laugh. “I knew this would happen. I saw the way you looked at him. And the worst part is, I loved you anyway.” And with that, she kept walking turning a corner and disappearing out of Daichi’s vision, and his life, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It shouldn’t have to be this way- Daichi has two hands


	3. Kyoutani/Yahaba

“Ken... I don’t think I can do this.” Yahaba pulled at his hair slightly. “I can’t be like him- I’m not what’s best for the team.”

Kyoutani gave a frown, sighing softly. He grabbed Yahaba’s shoulders, gripping them tightly.

“You don’t have to be like him. However you do it, it will work. We can adapt to your style. You’ll do fine.”

“But I won’t be fine! I don’t- I can’t. I can’t do it like he can- I can’t lift our spirits like he can. I don’t deserve to be on this team - To be our captain - if I can’t do the basics.”

“Oikawa wouldn’t have told you to take up the position if he didn’t think you were up for it.” Kyoutani gave him a stern look. To be honest, it chilled Yahaba slightly. He was thankful for the talk they were having, though, as he really needed to hear some of these things. 

“... Alright. Alright, you’re right.” Yahaba gave a soft sigh. “I can do this. I just need to stop- comparing myself to him. I can do this.” 

“Attaboy.” Kyoutani gave a soft smirk, and patted him on the back. “You’ll do great. You’re going to lead them to great things.”

“I hope so... I really do love this team.”

“You’re going to do them proud.” 

Yahaba smiled, and opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by the sound of his phone bleeping. He frowned a bit, and looked at the message. His smile soon returned. “It’s Watari. He’s here to pick me up. We’re going to the movies tonight.”

Kyoutani felt his heart sink a bit. Oh. Right. How could he forget? Yahaba and Watari were dating now. How silly of him to forget that. 

“I hope you have fun.” He said, forcing a very small smile. “I’ll clean up here. You get going.”

Yahaba smiled. “Thanks, Ken. For everything.” He gave a wave, and soon left.

Kyotani watched him leave, and once he was gone, he started to clear up the balls. His heart felt heavy, and it ached in longing for Yahaba. If only he’d confessed to him sooner, things could have been different. 

He should be happy for him, though, right? He shook his head a bit. He couldn’t be happy.

Kyotani finished putting the balls away, and pushed the basket of them into the storage shed. Inside, he stopped for a moment, looking at a framed picture from last year’s team. He touched the picture gently, brushing his thumb over Yahaba. He gave a soft sigh.

“I fell in love with you, not them.” He muttered to himself, turning to leave. He closed the door behind him, and locked up the gym. He then made the long walk home, alone as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did okay with these two- I feel like it’s a little OOC? But I hope it’s okay!


	4. Bokuto/Akaashi

The city was quiet this time of night. A nice change from the usual. Akaashi walked down the streets, his headphones in. He reached a bridge, and walked across. He came to the middle, and hoisted himself up onto the ledge, dangling his legs over the edge. He gave a soft sigh, looking out onto the city. There were few cars going under the bridge. He took out his headphones, and stuck his hands in his pockets. It was a little chilly.

“Hey, Akaashi.” Bokuto sat down next to him.

“Bokuto.” He said, his voice monotone.

“It’s a nice night, don’t you think?” He leant back a bit, looking up at the sky. The stars shone brightly, dazzling down on the pair.

“It’s like this most nights.” Akaashi replied, not bothering to glance up. He knew what he was referring to already. 

“Well, yeah. But it’s still nice, right?”

“You could say that-“

“Why are you here, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, cutting him off.

“... What do you mean?”

“You’ve been coming here every night. And just- sitting. Doing nothing, for hours. Why?”

“... I don’t have anything else to do.” Akaashi looked down at the road below him. 

“Of course you do. You still have the team, don’t you?”

“It’s not-“

“I don’t want to hear it. You have so many things-“

“But I don’t have you.” Akaashi said, his voice cracking slightly. “You’re gone. I watched you go.”

“...” Bokuto cracked a smile, and put his arm around Akaashi. “I’ll always be with you, y’know? Always. I love you, Akaashi. And you’re going to do great in life.”

Akaashi gave a shaky breath. Nodding slowly. He looked up, smiling sadly. “Thank you, Bokuto.”

But there was nobody there to thank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt generator really said they suffer


	5. Asahi/Nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi and Nishinoya meet again after Noya left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the injury vague so use your imagination. Just know whatever it was - it was bad

“You left me to die.”

Nishinoya’s breath hitched in his throat. It was true, wasn’t it? When things got too rough - too real. He couldn’t do it anymore. He bailed. And he’d regretted it everyday since.

“Asahi... It wasn’t- It wasn’t like that. I couldn’t see you like-“

“Like what?” Tears has already welled up in Asahi’s eyes. He kept his head down, he couldn’t face Noya. “Broken? Beaten up? Like what, Yū?”

“Like this! I couldn’t bare to see you in pain!” He was crying now. “It broke my heart every day to see you like that! I couldn’t... I couldn’t live like that. I love you- I love you so much, that seeing you in such pain... It hurt me, Asahi. I had to leave. But I shouldn’t have. I should have stayed with you- been there for you, no matter what. But I wasn’t.”

Asahi said nothing. He kept his head down still.

“... I’m sorry, Asahi. I shouldn’t have come back.” 

“... You’re right. You shouldn’t.” Asahi felt his heart break once again. “You hurt me, more than that injury did.” Asahi gave a sigh. “I think it’s best if we don’t see each other again. At least not for a while.”

Nishinoya nodded, lowering his head. He couldn’t bare to look at Asahi. He turned on his heel, giving him his back. “I’ll see you around, then.”

“See you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for more! @PadwanAnakin


End file.
